South park Cartman Butters, Wendy and Bebes foot tickle torture
by doingyourmom
Summary: WEndy and Bebe steal a dimonad from a theif named Don Turtelli. When Turtelli catches them and they get their feet tickled. After Wendy and Bebe are made fun of by Cartman and Butters so they find a way to get revenge. Lots of foot tickling with feathers. Candy and Betters.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Here is a story I did on deviant art that I changed the version on deviant art is different, now the story is not great, but I really did not mean for it to be. I was in the mood at the time and wanted something that had tickling with south park fanfiction. The whole point of this story was to tickle characters and then them have sex(implied sex), not really trying to make a great story, but it is fun and I hope you enjoy. I do not own South Park it belongs to matt stone and trey parker. WARNING: FOOT TICKLING ON BOTH MALES AND FEMALES AND IMPIDED SEX.

Bebe was walking to Wendy's house, today they were going to the mall to hang out, and after that they did not know what they were going to do. When Bebe got to Wendy's house she was right there waiting on her. "Hey bebe how is going" Wendy said. "It is going pretty good" said Bebe. "Well let's head to the mall" Bebe said. They proceeded to the mall, but when they got there they saw a certain fat ass named Eric Cartman. Wendy had a huge crush on Cartman, in fact last week she dumped Stan because he had Sex with Lexus one of the raisins girls, but she really was not in love with Stan, she had a big thing for Eric Cartman, even though he was one of the biggest assholes in the entire earth. Eric saw Wendy and Bebe and walked up to them "Hey bitch and ho, what is going on, I bet you two are having a sex orgy" cartman said as he laughed. "Shut up you fat fuck" Bebe said, or "I will kick you in the nuts". Cartman said "well Bebe you look like you have gotten pretty fat, pretty soon you will be crushing Wendy during sex" Cartman said as he laughed some more. "So Wendy how was it to know that Stan had sex with a much hotter girl than you, I really cannot blame him after all you would make medusa turn to stone" said Cartman. "Shut the fuck up Cartman" Wendy said with furious anger. Cartman said "well I better take my leave before I get a disease from you to bitches".Cartman took his leave, "wow what a prick" Wendy said. As much as she hated him, she knew deep down he was a good person, and really was not bad looking. "You know Cartman is cute, I still want him on day though he is a dick I know he is not bad because he sent me a nice message to me after stan cheated on me , it told me to hang in there and I am a special person ,he tried to hid it from me but it was him, and butters told me he did it "said Wendy. Bebe was stunned by this news.

"You can have him I want cute little butters" Bebe said, lateley Bebe wanted Butters because he is so sweet and kind, she wants to squeeze him between her breast. " We'll let us resume what we were doing before we interrupted by that fat fuck" said Bebe. Wendy agreed and for little while they browsed around the mall but they found nothing that was worth buying, but they stopped a saw a art exhibit it was a diamond they were showing.

"Wow, that is a nice diamond they have there" Wendy said. "Yeah it is awesome looking" said Bebe. "Ladies and Gentlemen this a is a French diamond worth over 90000 dollars" said the man who owned it , as the crowed wooded. However everything went black and then when the lights came back on it was gone, and the man who owned said "OH my god my diamond". The police soon came but it was to late, they soon saw on security footage that the diamond had been taken by Don Turtelli a master criminal. Bebe said "Well Wendy so much for that show, poof like that the diamond was gone". "Yeah so much for that lets see what else there is to do" said Wendy and Bebe agreed. When they went outside they looked a different shops around the city. "You know Bebe we should have gone to Denver me and you are planning on going to college there anyway" Wendy said. "Yeah there is not much to do here in South park today" said Bebe. All of a sudden one of turtellis goons who was a complete idiot was running with the diamond that was stolen, all of a sudden he trips and falls losing the diamond. Bebe then picks it up, and the man said "Hey give that back".

"Run Wendy" said Bebe as they did with Wendy in confusion. When they were good and away from the man Wendy said" Hey what are you doing Bebe we do not even care about this thing or returning "."We need to hid the diamond Wendy, and give it back to the owner "said Bebe, and Wendy said "I guess you are right bebe" . However as soon as they said that Turtelli and his thugs came and Bebe and Wendy ran. "C'mon Wendy" said Bebe and Wendy replied "I am running as fast as I can. When they saw they were almost cornered they stopped and ran into an open house. "We lost them Wendy" said Bebe. "Wendy replied for now Bebe" said Wendy. "So how we are we going to avoid those guys" asked Wendy? Bebe replied "We need to be very careful and sneak out as quiet as possible". "I agree said Wendy" but when they tried to leave Turtelli came into the house. "Well well looks like you two are caught and by the way this one of my properties "said Turtelli. "Dang it we went into his house. " said bebe and then Wendy said "Bebe this way" said wendy. They ran up the stairs and avioded turtelli quite a few times, but were eventally cornered by a run upstairs on the right. "Give that to me" Turtelli said as snatched the diamond away from Bebe. "WelL we are caught" bebe said defeated. Wendy said "we are they have they want". Turtelli said "What are you going to do with these two" said one of goons said. Turtelli said well "we will make them pay and teach them to never steal from me again" said Turtelli. "We should we teach them a lesson but how " said Turelli. Bebe and Wendy were taken into the room and it was locked by the goons. "I am trying to figure out a way to get them, oh I have a idea" said turtelli. "What you going to do" asked bebe. Then turtelli said "I have an idea lets tickle them, but not anywhere but on their feet, put them in the chairs and tie them down".

The goons tied down Wendy and Bebe, Bebe in the left chair and Wendy in the right. Soon after that turtelli said" Now take off their shoes and socks". Turtelli took off Bebe's shoes, while the other took Wendy shoes off, then turtelli took off Bebe's socks making her barefooted. Her bare feet wiggled around, then the other goon took off Wendy's socks off making her barefooted as well, her bare feet wiggled as well. Soon both Wendy and Bebe's bare feet were tied to a stool in front of them. Bebe said "Wow Wendy red toenail polish like mine" noticing Wendy's toes, both her and wendy were not barefoot often. Wendy said "Thanks, however we are in a bad situation". Bebe said "we will have to have someone come rescue us." Turtelli got a big box of Feathers and both girls knew that would be tickled soon. Turtelli sat on a chair next to Bebe's feet got a big feather and started ticking Bebe's bare feet. "HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAH" said bebe as the feather went up down on her feet "HEHEHHEHEHOHOOHHAHAHOHOHOHOA OAOAO "laughed bebe. The feather continued ticking her bare feet as she continued laughing. One of the goons went to Wendy's bare feet and got another feather. He then started tickling Wendy's bare feet with the feather stroking it up and down on her bare soles. Wendy was trying to hold in her laughter. "hHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOAOHOHAOHHOH EEHEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEE EE" said bebe as turtelli tickled her bare feet with the feather. The other goon was still tickling Wendy's bare feet with the feather and she was still trying not to laugh, but she having a hard time. Turtelli said "this is what you get for stealing the diamond" as he continued ticking the soles of Bebe's bare feet with his feather. Bebe said HAHAHHAHHEHEOEOO hhahahahah You are getting us good AHHAHAHA" as here bare feet were being tickled with a feather intently. As the other goon was still tickling wendy bare feet with a feather Wendy was still trying not to laugh."HAHAHAHAHHAAEHHEHEHEHOHO "Wendy just let it go and laugh you cannot get away from itHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHOHOHOHAHA HAHA" bebe said as her bare feet were still being tickled with the feather. Wendy said well I am not weak like you no offense my friend I am going to stay strong as the feather continued tickling here bare feet.

"HHAAAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHEHEHEEEEEEEEEE" Bebe said you should let go and laugh, this is actually pretty fun who would ever thought being caught by bad guys would be HAHAHAHHEHEHEH fun HAHA though I want this to stop HAHHAHAH" as her bare feet were still being tickled by the feather intensely. Things would get a lot worse as Turtelli got out another feather and gave it to another goon who joined Turtelli and used that feather to tickle Bebe's feet, now Bebe had two feathers tickling her bare feet. "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOOHHOHOH EHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH HHHHHHHHH" Bebe laughed in response to the two feathers tickling her bare soles.

Soon another goon went to Wendy's bare feet that already being tickled and started tickling her bare feet along with the other goon and as soon as that happened she started laughing a lot. AHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHHOHOOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHEHHEHEHEH looks like I am joining you bebe HAAHAHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHOHOOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHHEHEHEHH E" said Wendy as here bare feet were now being tickled by two feathers. "AHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA Glad you are to, but wish we could get out of HAHAHAHAHAHHEHHE here HAHAHHHA" said Bebe as both of her bare feet were being tickled with two feathers.

Wendy laughed" HAHAHAHAHEHEEHHOHOHAAHAHHA this is fun I agree hopefully we can escape soon AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA AHA" as here bare feet were still being tickled by both feathers. For four straight hours both Bebe and Wendy's bare feet were tickled with two feathers as they both laughed very loud. Then Turtelli said "start tickling the toes". Turtelli started tickling Bebe's toes as the other with his feather continued tickling her bare feet. Bebe laughed louder than she had all night, she said "AHAHAHHAAHAHEHEHEHOHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHA my toes being tickled HAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" as both feathers still tickled her bare feet and toes.

Then the one of the goons started tickling Wendy's toes with a feather to and she laughed even louder. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHHHHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE mine to HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAH" said Wendy as both her bare feet and toes were now being tickled. "Tickle Tickle gocho gochho goo " said Turtelli as both Wendy and Bebe's bare feet and toes were still being tickled with feathers.

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO well you are tickling us good HAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHEHHEH" said Bebe as her bare feet and toes were tickled with the feather even harder. Wendy replies" HAHAHAHAHHAHHA I have never been tickled on bare feet and toes before with a feather HAHAAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH A" Wendy laughed as the feather continued to tickle her bare feet and toes. Then Wendy said "AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHHAHOAHOAOHOAHOAHAOHOHAHOH OOHAOHOHOHOHOHAOHOHOHOHOHOHO H" Wendy laughed as her bare feet and toes were tickled with the feather. Thirty minutes have gone by. Then Bebe said "HAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH EHEHHEHOHHAHAHAHHA" as her bare feet and toes are tickled with feathers. Then Wendy said "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOO AHOEOEHAHHAHA" as her bare feet are tickled with feathers. Then anothor thirty minutes goes by. "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA H LET US AHHAHAH GO HAHAHAHA" Said Wendy as the feathers tickle her bare feet and toes. Then Don turtelli said "you must learn a lesson so no". Then Bebe said "HAHAHAHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE what a LESSSOSOSONN HAHAHAHAHAHHAHEHEHEHEHEHEH" Bebe said as her bare feet and toes are tickled by the feather of turtelli and his goon. Bebe and Wendy just plain laughed, their bare feet and toes being tickled with feathers. Then anothor thirty minutes goes by. "HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHOHOOAHOAHO AHOHAOOHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bebe was now crying through tears of laughter and the ticklish bare feet and toes are tickled by the feathers. "HOHOHOAOHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH" Wendy laughed with tears staring to come out of eyes as her bare feet and toes are tickled by feathers. For thirty more both Wendy and Bebe's bare feet and now toes were being tickled with feathers and with both of them laughing quite a bit because of it. Turtelli and his goon stopped tickling bebe's and Wendy's toes then gave bebe's bare feet a couple of last tickles with the feather and stopped tickling her. Then other goons stooped gave Wendy's bare feet a couple of last tickles with their feathers to, as soon as the tickling stopped both girls stooped laughing.

Then Turtelli said "I hope you two learned your lesson". Bebe said with tears in her eyes "Well we did, we will never steal from you again. Turtelli said "I bet you will, your bare feet being tickled will be a reminder to not mess with me". Bebe said "when you tickled our bare feet with the feathers it was the most I have been tickled, I agree I wanted it to stop, but it was not that bad." Wendy replied" Me to it was not to bad, I wanted it to stop but even the toes and bare feet being tickled taught me a lesson." Wendy said "I am sorry ". Turtelli and his goons then untied both Wendy and Bebe. Then Turtelli "well you are free here". "Cool" Bebe said, then Wendy said "cmon Bebe let go get our shoes and socks back on and get out of here."

Then Turtelli said "no you are going to watch my apartment here for tonight, we are going to take your shoes and socks with us as I leave for my house, your punishment now is being stuck here, and now you will have no choice but to go barefoot, you can bring anyone you want over though, I don't care, I would hope you tickle someone after trapping them." Then Turtelli said "I am going to call your parents and tell them I will return you in the afternoon tomorrow, and then I will return your shoes and socks to you". Then Bebe said "wait you are going to let us In the apartment for a night, that is nice of you". "Yeah it is but we have to go barefoot in turn which is not bad, so it is a good deal" Wendy said. Then Turtelli said "going barefoot for a night will be fun, plus you two are not that bad, just go in my way". Wendy "thank you though". Turtelli said "no problem". Turtelli made phone calls to both girls parents and they hated the fact their girls were captured, but decided to agree to the criminals terms. The parents were glad that their kids were going to be okay, they knew they had no room to work with Turtelli to them back sooner "Well Bebe he turned out to be somewhat nice, but still a bad criminal" Wendy said, "yeah he did" said Bebe.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Bebe and Wendy were stuck and barefoot not something they were used to having to do. Then Cartman called Wendy, and Wendy replied "what is it Cartman, and he said what are you doing ho having gay sex with Bebe". "Yeah like an Orge" Cartman said. Then Wendy said "shut up fatass, we just got kidnapped , had our shoes and socks taken off, and tickled on our bare feet with feather I am not in the mood". Then Cartman said "HAAHAHHAHAH You and Bebe got your feet tickled, what losers, only losers get their feet tickled". Then Butters who was with Cartman said "YEAH LOSERS, cute losers". Bebe said with a laugh "be quite, you two, they tickled us, and we have to go barefoot for the rest of the night, you two would laugh if your feet were being tickled." Then Cartman said "HAHAHHA At least we did not get our feet tickled". Then Wendy said " well if you got your feet tickled, you would be sorry". Then Bebe whispered to Wendy hey lets invite them over, and make Cartman pay. Then Wendy said "How" and Bebe said "Turtelli left his big box of feathers here, maybe we can use them to tickle Cartman".

Then Wendy said "good idea". Then Wendy said "hey Cartman why don't you come here, and hang out". "Sure I would love to make more fun of you and bebe, maybe I will TICKLE YOU" Cartman said. Then Wendy said " Oh maybe the other way around". Then they told Cartman and Butters where they where. Cartman knocked a the door and said "so are you two hoes home" and Wendy said "come one in". Butters who was with Cartman came in with Cartman. Then Wendy shut the door. Wendy said "so how are you guys doing". "Pretty good, Wendy, we went to bowling ally and toilet papered houses". Cartman said "yeah it was pretty fun I must say, those damn people never know what hit them AHAHAHAHAH". Then Bebe said "you boys are so immature, you think that is funny." "Yeah we do HAHHA, but we also pulled a prank on Stan and Kyle by calling them and doing dumb voices" Butter said. "Yeah the filthy jew and the dumb ass probably do not know it was us. " "HHAHAHAH" Bebe said, then she said "well Stan really deserved it." "Yeah he did, stupid idiot, I am so over him" Wendy said. Then Cartman said "well he is an idiot, sorry that happened to you". Then Wendy said "thanks it still hurts. Then Cartman said "I am not sorry you got tickled on your feet". "Quite Cartman HAHAHA yeah we got tickled good, but it does feel weird going barefoot in regular cloths, usally only go barefoot to bed or the pool, I never go swimming that much" Wendy said. Then Bebe said "the same for me". Then Cartman said "ahh the loser got tickled GOICHE GOO TICKLE TICKEL AHHAHAHAHAH". "Okay Bebe that is it, LETS TICKLE CARTMAN". "Agreed" Bebe said and Cartman said "what help Butters". "No they will tickle me if I help you" Butters said. Cartman said "damn you Butters, I have to get away. However before Cartman could get away, Wendy and Bebe tackled Cartman then they tied him down to chair and put stool in front of him. Then bebe and Wendy took his shoes off then took his socks off making him barefooted, and bebe and Wendy were still barefoot and would remain that way all night. Then they tied his feet to the stool and each girl got out a feather. "Okay Cartman you will now pay for making fun us, me and Bebe will tickle you bare feet with these feathers right now. "No way" said Cartmen. "Yes way you are going to laugh hard" said bebe and Wendy replied "enjoy Eric" as she smiled. They proceed to tickle his bare feet with the feathers "HEHEHEHEHHHOHOHOHOOAHAHHAHAH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAH stop HAHAHA" Eric said. "Then you should you not have made fun of us gocho goo tickle tickle" Wendy said. AHAHHAHA HAHEHHEHEHEHEHHE" Cartman said as his bare feet were being tickled by the feathers. Then Wendy was tickling one bare foot while Bebe was tickling the other bare foot. Butters was watching in horror, the door was locked and he could not leave, he wanted to help Cartman but he would end up getting tickled himself, they would own Butters though he was in love with Bebe. "HAEHEHHEHAHEHAHEHEH quite tickling MEMEAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Cartman said. Wendy and Bebe went up and down tickling his bare feet with the feathers, up and down on the bare feet with the feather with Cartman laughing.

"TICKLE TICKLE YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TAUNTED US GOICHE GOO" Bebe said. Wendy said "tickle tickle tickle gochie goo tickle tickle, you laughter is wonderful, by the way I am in love with you, and plan to have sex with you, you do not have to, but I am not going to hold back from making it where you cannot resist me. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAH I have to admit I like you no LOVE YOUYUUHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHHAHAHA ".

"YOU DO OH CARTMAN I LOVE, the tickling gets more intense now MY LOVE tickle tickle" Wendy said. Then she stated tickling the toes, while Bebe tickled the bare feet still. "TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE MY LOVE " Wendy screamed with joy. "HEHEHEHEHHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHE HAHEHEHAHEHEHAHAHHHAHA" Cartman laughed now his bare feet and toes are being tickled with feathers. Wendy and bebe tickled his bare feet with the feathers for extra 1 hour before they stopped. "HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHH EHE" Cartman laughed as his bare feet were being tickled with a couple of last strokes of his feathers. Wendy and Bebe stopped tickling his feet, and then cartman said "I love you Wendy and I want to marry you and have your baby one day. Wendy then hugged Eric and kissed him then said"30 more minutes of tickling". After that Eric's eyes got real big Bebe and Wendy tickled Cartmans bare feet and toes for an hour while he laughed. "TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE" Wendy said. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE" Cartman laughed as his bare feet and toes were tickled by the feathers. They tickled his bare feet and toes for 30 minutes before they stopped, "HEHEHHEHEHHE HEHEHEH " Cartman said and the feather gave his toes and bare feet the last ticklish strokes. Then Wendy untied Cartman then bebe said "lets tickle butters" and butters relpied "hamburgers" and tried to run but was tackled by Wendy and bebe. Butters said "I did not make fun of you". Then Wendy said "oh but you did go with Cartman". Bebe said "I WANT TO TICKLE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR CUTE LITTLE BODY, I WANT TO FUCK YOU HARD AND TICKLE YOUR CUTE LITTLE FEET I LOVE YOU". "WHAT a girl likes me" Butter said. "Oh yes, your to cute, TICKLE TIME" Bebe said. They brought him to the chair tied him to the stool in front of him and then took Butters shoes and socks off, making him barefooted, then got the stool and tied his propped up bare feet to them. Then Wendy said "okay time to be tickled. "GET THE FEATHERS YES FEATHER Time for cute little Butters to get what is coming to him". Then Wendy and Bebe started tickling Butters bare feet with feather. "HEHEHEHEHheHEEHEHHEHEEHHEHEH EHEHEHE" Butter laughed. Wendy tickled one bare foot and Bebe tickled the other. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH" Butters laughed while his bare feet are being tickled by feathers. "HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHE" Butter laughed harder, the bare feet were now being tickled faster by the feather. "This what you get you cute little boy" said Bebe. Then Wendy said "tickle tickle tickle. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH IT REALY TICKKEKELLELELSLSSL HEHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Butters laughed while the feather tickled his bare feet. Then Bebe started tickling his toes and Wendy still just tickled the bare feet. "EHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE MY TOES TICKLEE EHEHHAEHEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE" Butter laughed as his toes and bare feet where being tickled with feather and no mercy. "TICKLE TICKLE cute little toes" Bebe said with joy. Bebe went up and down on Butter toes and bare feet with the feather stroking stroking the bare feet with intensity, tickling the poor toes and the poor bare vulnerable feet, while Butters laughed with tears in his eyes, he was really starting to have fun. "HAHEHHEAHEHHAHHAHEHAHEHAHHAE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOOHOHOH EOEHOEOHEOHOEOEHEHOOEOEHOEHO EHOHE" Butters just laughed and laughed, the feather still tickling his bare feet and toes. Bebe and Wendy were having fun while a still barefoot Cartman watched in joy, because at least Butters was getting it to. "AHAHHAHAHAHHAHEHEHEHEEHEHHEH EHEHEHEHOH Oh myHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA HA" said butters as wendy and bebe tickled his bare feet and toes with the feathers. Bebe said" Butters you are beautiful and cute tickle tickle" as she tickled his toes some more. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAEHHEHEHE HEHEAHAHHAHAHA Butter laughed as his bare feet and toes were tickled by the feathers. His bare feet and toes was tickled with feather by bebe and Wendy for a hour then they stopped and untied butters. Then Wendy said "I hope you two learned your lesson, well we did because it is fun to tickle people. Then Bebe said "REAL FUN, OH MY GOSH THIS WAS AWSOME AWSOME" Bebe said. Then Butter said "well tonight I found the love of my life. "I love you" bebe told butters as she hugged him and took him into a room to have sex with him. Wendy started hugging Cartman, then she kissed him. "Let's watch a movie on his Tv "Night Wendy" said Bebe and Wendy replied. Then Butter said "yeah that sounds good then sex". Then Cartman said "so are me and you are girlfriend". Then Wendy said "yep Fatass, I can't wait for you to be my bitch". Then Cartman said "OOHHH THAT IS A CHALLENGE". Wendy said "maybe ". Then the four found a movie on tv to watch. While they were watching the movie all four of them were barefoot with their bare feet propped up. . Then Bebe said after the moive "I AM HORNY SEX TIME". Then Bebe dragged Butter into a room "I AM GOING TO ENJOY DOING YOU" Bebe said. Butters said "oh jesus oh boy". "Night enjoy" Wendy said.

Then Bebe took butters into a room took off all her cloths and took off all his cloths and had sex for three hours.

After it Bebe said"I love you butters", and butters said" I never thought I would be in bed with someone

has special as you, but those tits are awesome" and in response Bebe laughed. In the main room Wendy

hugged Cartman and took him into another room and took off all her cloths and his then had sex with

him for 3 hours as well. After the sex "I love you" said Wendy, "I love you does make you me you my girlfriend" said Cartman, Wendy rolled over and smiled and said "Yes love of my life".

They kissed goodnight, it turned out to be an interesting night. Even the tickling was fun to bebe and Wendy, but this was the special part of the night. The Next day in the afternoon Turtelli came back and gave Bebe and Wendy their shoes and socks back and they put them back on along with the rest of their cloths. Cartman and Butters put back on their cloths including their socks and shoes. Turtelli took the girls home and Cartman and Butters drove home. Wendy and Cartman , Butter and Bebe would graduate high school and would go to college together. Wendy and Cartman four years after high school would get married, and Bebe and Butters would marry the next month after the first marriage. THE END.


End file.
